


Жемчуг

by Kristabelle



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Art, Humor, M/M, Painting, Pose - Freeform, Strong Language, dub-con, kidnaping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Меклингер - немного маньяк. Но необычный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жемчуг

— Я ищу подходящую модель для эскиза, — сообщил Меклингер, не отрываясь от игры на рояле. — Может быть, у кого-нибудь сегодня вечер свободен?..  
Его взгляд заскользил по лицам адмиралов. Айзенах молча покачал головой, Вален пожал плечами, Лютц поспешно отказался, сославшись на неотложные дела, Биттенфельд невежливо буркнул что-то вроде «И не проси!», Ройенталь демонстративно зевнул, показывая, что хочет спать, и покосился на Ураганного Волка, намекая, с кем именно.  
И только Фаренхайт повёл себя странно: он подозрительно побледнел и попытался спрятаться за спиной Миттермайера. С тем же успехом он мог бы попробовать скрыться за табуреткой.  
Эрнст Меклингер улыбнулся, глядя поверх крышки рояля. Да, пожалуй, перед Фаренхайтом он был виноват... Но совсем не жалел о содеянном.

_За три дня до этого ___

Вечер был в самом разгаре. Эрнст не мог сказать точно, что послужило поводом для вечеринки — открытие ли нового монумента на военном кладбище, обмывание ли чьего-то флагмана или тому подобное событие. Его это не слишком интересовало. На сегодня у него имелись другие планы.  
Взгляд скользнул вглубь зала, туда, где у фуршетного стола замер Адальберт фон Фаренхайт, которого Меклингер небезосновательно считал украшением генштаба. Не меньшим украшением, чем Лоэнграмм. Возможно, даже большим, хотя об этом, конечно, он никогда не сказал бы вслух. Фаренхайта легко было разыскать в толпе. Он выделялся на фоне серой массы, как бриллиант среди груды валунов. Кроме того, Эрнст знал, где его искать — какой-то древний инстинкт на любом массовом мероприятии быстро сманивал Фаренхайта поближе к еде.  
Меклингер тяжело вздохнул. Долгое разглядывание предмета вожделения без возможности прикоснуться, провести рукой по платиновым волосам, дотронуться до щеки, очертить пальцем линию губ было серьёзным испытанием для его психики. Страсть ко всему красивому давно приучила Эрнста любить глазами и не тянуть руки к произведениям искусства. Но сейчас он имел дело с живым человеком, и это сбивало с толку.  
Есть желания, которым нельзя потакать. Но Меклингер собирался преступить черту.  
Фаренхайт был не один — рядом ярким пятном выделялась рыжая башка Биттенфельда. Судя по жестикуляции, тот что-то рассказывал, но за шумом голосов в зале не удавалось разобрать, что именно. Фаренхайт слушал молча, а потом рассмеялся и положил руку ему на плечо.  
Наблюдавший за этим Меклингер вздрогнул и прислонился к колонне. Он раньше не замечал, чтобы Адальберт прикасался к кому-нибудь или позволял дотрагиваться до себя. Он хорошо запомнил, как тот судорожно выдернул свой локоть из руки Айзенаха, который всего-навсего пытался в своей обычной манере предложить пойти с ним.  
Это явно было что-то новое.  
Он взял у официанта два бокала шампанского и, спрятавшись за колонной, незаметно добавил в один пару таблеток. Белые кружки с шипением опустились на дно, быстро обратившись тонкие струйки пузырьков.  
Эрнст неспешным шагом приблизился к Фаренхайту.  
— Разрешите вас похитить на пару слов? — спросил он, протягивая адмиралу бокал шампанского.  
— Я не танцую, если вы об этом, — улыбнулся тот.  
Биттенфельд проводил обоих взглядом, не выражавшим никаких тёплых чувств, но Меклингеру сейчас было не до него.  
— У меня для вас приглашение иного рода, — Эрнст небрежно пригубил шампанское, и Фаренхайт невольно повторил его жест. — Может быть, вы согласитесь позировать мне для картины?  
— Если только не в качестве натюрморта.  
— Ни в коем случае.  
Адальберт снова поднёс шампанское к губам, скрывая замешательство.  
— Откровенно говоря, раньше мне никогда не приходилось этим заниматься, — заметил он.  
— О, в этом нет ничего сложного.  
Бокал опустел наполовину, что весьма порадовало Меклингера.  
— Ну, хорошо, — Фаренхайт пожал плечами, как бы показывая, что не несёт ответственности в случае неудачи. — Когда?  
Эрнст широко улыбнулся.  
— Почему бы не сделать это сейчас?  
Светлые брови удивлённо взметнулись вверх.  
— У вас же сегодняшний вечер свободен, не так ли? — продолжал Меклингер.  
— Вы допрашивали моего адъютанта?  
— Просто спросил его. Если вы всё равно свободны, может быть, поедем ко мне в студию?  
Фаренхайт быстро допил шампанское — для храбрости, не иначе.  
— Я не уверен, что готов к этому, — заметил он.  
— Ничего, я думаю, вы прекрасно справитесь, — заверил его Эрнст. — Пойдёмте, не будем терять времени. Здесь, — он обвёл зал широким жестом, — всё равно не осталось ничего интересного.  
Помедлив, Фаренхайт кивнул и поставил опустевший бокал на поднос проходившего мимо официанта. Меклингер внутренне возликовал.  
Вторую волну радости он ощутил, когда случайно перехватил взгляд Биттенфельда, в то время как они с Адальбертом направлялись прочь из зала. Похоже, у рыжего адмирала накопилось много слов, которые он не прочь был высказать Меклингеру наедине.  
У машины Фаренхайт посмотрел на своего похитителя с удивлением.  
— Вы отпустили шофёра?  
— Я умею водить машину, — мягко улыбнулся Эрнст. — К тому же, здесь есть автопилот. Но не думаю, что он нам понадобится.  
— Вы же пили.  
— Всего глоток шампанского. Это просто смешно.  
Он, не колеблясь, сел за руль. Фаренхайт устроился рядом на переднем сидении. Меклингер проследил подозрительный взгляд, которым он скользнул по приборной панели в поисках автопилота.  
— Здесь недалеко, — сообщил Эрнст своему спутнику, направляя машину к дому самой длинной дорогой из всех возможных.  
Тот кивнул. Меклингер заметил, как он устало откинулся на спинку сидения и теперь смотрел в окно, прикрыв глаза. Быстро мелькающие огни фонарей снаружи убаюкивали лучше любой колыбельной. Фаренхайт зевнул и повернул голову на бок.  
Включив автопилот, Эрнст нащупал плед на заднем сидении, вытащил его вперёд и бросил Адальберту на колени. Тот что-то сонно пробормотал в знак благодарности.  
— Спите, — посоветовал ему Меклингер. — Я разбужу вас, когда мы приедем.  
Фаренхайт не ответил. Он дышал ровно, глаза были закрыты.  
Усмехнувшись, Меклингер изменил маршрут. Он знал, что снотворное, при всей его убойности, действует не дольше часа.  
Машина остановилась у крыльца, и окно автопилота на приборной панели мигнуло красным, докладывая о завершении маршрута. Эрнст толкнул своего спутника в бок.  
— Просыпайтесь, мы на месте.  
Тот не отреагировал, только голова, до этого прислонённая к спинке кресла, безжизненно повисла.  
Это было как раз то, что нужно.  
Меклингер быстро выбрался наружу и открыл дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения. Выволочь бессильное тело оказалось не так уж просто. Он прислонил Фаренхайта к машине, перехватил его поудобнее и направился домой, неся свою добычу на плече. Фаренхайт висел мёртвым грузом и не выказывал никакого желания помочь художнику в его нелёгком труде.

Пробуждение Адальберту не понравилось.  
Он лежал в ужасающе неудобной позе, отчего всё тело ныло в самых неожиданных местах. Страшно затекла правая рука, невесть как оказавшаяся под головой. В шею упиралось что-то твёрдое. Он попытался лечь поудобнее, но не смог даже пошевелиться, только почувствовал, как жёсткие браслеты впились в запястья и лодыжки.  
Наручники! Это ощущение он бы ни с чем не спутал.  
Адальберт открыл глаза. Затуманенный взгляд выхватил отдельные предметы — лампу с направленным светом, стеллаж, мольберт... Мольберт?  
Он принялся оценивать обстановку. Он полулежал на чём-то, отдалённо напоминающем оттоманку, в крайне дурацкой позе — правая рука под головой, левая свисает с края, ноги широко раздвинуты и правая к тому же согнута в колене. Колено тоже затекло.  
И его удерживали на месте несколько пар наручников.  
Но это было ещё не самое страшное. Хуже всего оказалось то, что он был абсолютно голым.  
Невидимая дверь раскрылась с тихим шорохом, послышались шаги, а за ними — знакомый низкий голос:  
— О, вы уже проснулись? Очень хорошо.  
Память услужливо подсунула всё ещё затуманенному разуму последние воспоминания.  
— Меклингер! — взвыл Адальберт. — Какого йотуна вы делаете?!  
Искомый Меклингер не замедлил появиться в поле зрения. Теперь он был одет не в мундир, а в домашний костюм, а волосы приобрели необычные очертания, будучи чем-то сколоты на затылке.  
— Не надо так кричать, — спокойно пробасил адмирал-художник, как будто бы поддерживал светскую беседу. — Голос сорвёте.  
Адальберт подавил желание немедленно высказать, что и кому он сорвёт, как только избавится от наручников.  
— Вы спятили? — поинтересовался он. — Отпустите меня немедленно!  
— Успокойтесь, я не сделаю вам ничего плохого, — возразил Меклингер. — Вы же сами согласились мне позировать, помните?  
— Вы не уточняли, что будете меня раздевать и приковывать к дивану! — возмутился Адальберт.  
— Да? — художник расстроенно покачал головой. — Извините, видимо, забыл.  
— Урод.  
— Поверьте, мне очень жаль, что пришлось пойти на такие крайние меры...  
— Ублюдок!  
— Но вы могли не согласиться принять эту позу добровольно. Тем более в таком виде... Вам не холодно?  
— Послушай, — выдохнул Адальберт. — Давай по-хорошему, как взрослые, разумные люди? Ты меня отпускаешь, мы вместе смеёмся над этой шуткой и обо всём забываем. Обещаю, я не предъявлю никаких претензий.  
— Вы и так не можете их предъявить, — заметил Меклингер. — Тут кроме нас с вами никого нет.  
Фаренхайт перевёл дух.  
— Если я правильно понял, ты не собираешься меня освобождать? — уточнил он.  
— Пока нет.  
— Блядь! — с чувством сказал Адальберт.  
Меклингер поморщился.  
— Пожалуйста, не ругайтесь. В ваших устах это звучит просто ужасно.  
— А ты выглядишь ещё ужаснее, когда я вижу твою усатую рожу в таком ракурсе, — выплюнул Адальберт. — И каким дерьмом ты меня накачал?  
— Это безвредный седативный препарат.  
— Он был безвредным, пока не угодил в твои руки!  
Меклингер снова покачал головой.  
— Я же обещал, что не причиню вам вреда.  
— Пока что ни одно твоё действие этого не подтвердило.  
Медленно, почти крадучись, художник подошёл поближе и провёл пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра Адальберта. Тот дёрнулся, мечтая как следует лягнуть Меклингера, но только скривился от боли, когда в ногу врезался металлический браслет.  
— Зачем вы так? — укоризненно спросил Меклингер. — Останутся синяки, если не хуже.  
— А что, наручников с мехом не было? — прошипел Фаренхайт, изгибаясь всем телом, насколько позволяли его оковы.  
Увы, это ни к чему не привело. Он мог в лучшем случае выгнуть спину или поднять голову. Даже ноги свести вместе было невозможно.  
— Боюсь, игрушечные наручники вы бы разорвали в момент. Пришлось использовать настоящие. Поверьте, мне этого не хотелось.  
— Ну да. Ещё расскажи, что всё это причиняет тебе душевные страдания, — прошипел Фаренхайт. — Маньяк проклятый.  
— Я художник, — с достоинством изрёк Меклингер.  
— А мне насрать, — уведомил его Адальберт. — Ты собираешься меня отпустить или нет?  
— Сейчас — нет. Я освобожу вас, как только закончу.  
— Тебе не жить, — предупредил Фаренхайт. — И я приложу к этому все усилия.  
— О, не надо громких слов, пожалуйста. Вы, как и я, прекрасно знаете, что никому вы об этом не расскажете. Не так ли?  
Адальберт вздрогнул. Да, это было именно так. Как бы ни была велика в данный момент его злость, он хорошо знал, что об этом позорном эпизоде из его биографии никогда не узнает ни одно живое существо в Галактике.  
— Вот так, — кивнул удовлетворённый его молчанием Меклингер. — А теперь позвольте мне начать.  
Он вынул из кармана длинную нитку крупного жемчуга. Адальберт ни на секунду не усомнился, что жемчуг натуральный и что стоит он, как и всё натуральное, безумных денег. Меклингер тем временем сложил нить вдвое и надел ему на шею.  
— Ты ещё и фетишист, — констатировал Фаренхайт. — Впрочем, надо было догадаться по наручникам.  
— Вижу, вы смирились, — заметил художник. — Кстати, любопытно... С начала нашего разговора вы как только меня ни назвали, но при этом ни разу не употребили слово «пидорас» и не обратили моё внимание на то, что вы — мужчина. Хотя, казалось бы, это должно было стать первой и естественной реакцией.  
Адальберт прикусил язык. Ему вдруг сделалось очень холодно и неуютно. Если, конечно, в такой ситуации вообще могло стать ещё неуютнее.  
— Вижу, такие мелочи вас не трогают, — продолжал Меклингер. — Впрочем, это было очевидно ещё до того, как я вас раздел.  
Если бы взгляд мог прожечь дырку, Адальберт, наверное, уже изрешетил бы своего мучителя так, чтобы через него можно было отбрасывать вермишель.  
— Ты — мудак, ты об этом знаешь?  
— Чувствую, мне предстоит узнать ещё много всего, — грустно признал Меклингер. — Хотя боги свидетели — я не имею в виду ничего плохого.  
— Да, спасибо, я заметил, — ядовито отозвался Фаренхайт. — Надеюсь, ты сдохнешь очень мучительно. Растворишься в бассейне с кислотой, например. Или будешь падать в скафандре в чёрную дыру. Это будет по-настоящему долго. Пройдёт целая вечность, пока гравитация разорвёт тебя на атомы.  
— Фантазируйте, если вам так проще, — разрешил художник.  
Он скрылся из виду. Послышался скрип, стук и шорох бумаги. Что-то переставлялось с места на место, что-то куда-то складывалось. Потом Адальберт уловил смутно знакомый запах.  
— Это ещё что?  
— Оливковое масло.  
Он скривился от отвращения и осознания того, к чему неуклонно движется процесс.  
— А ничего более современного нет?  
— Иногда старые средства — самые надёжные, — назидательно сообщил Меклингер. — Человечество шагнуло в космос, но не придумало ничего лучше оливкового масла...  
— Какая гадость.  
— Вы не любите оливки?  
— Теперь не люблю.  
Послышался глухой стук, и Меклингер снова нарисовался рядом. Он наградил Адальберта долгим и печальным взглядом.  
— Ваши глаза ещё красивее, когда в них горит пламя ярости, — поведал он. — Хотя лучше бы, конечно, это было пламя любви...  
— А ещё я не люблю слащавый тон, — перебил его Адальберт.  
— Как вам будет угодно. Начнём, пожалуй?  
Фаренхайт стиснул зубы. Вопрос явно был риторическим.  
Меклингер опустился на колени возле оттоманки. Адальберт теперь мог видеть дурацкую розовую заколку у него на затылке.  
Сначала он почувствовал, как его пах щекочут усы. Потом горячий и влажный язык облизнул головку члена, скользнул туда-сюда, по кругу, коснулся яичек...  
Адальберт прикусил губу, сдерживая рвущийся наружу стон удовольствия, смешанного с желанием убить. Его член приводили в рабочее состояние против воли хозяина, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он попробовал достать Меклингера коленом по голове, но не достиг особого успеха.  
Усы щекотно кольнули нежную кожу, когда грёбаный извращенец обхватил губами член и принялся сосать с целеустремлённостью хорошо вымуштрованной секретарши.  
Фаренхайту уже стало всерьёз интересно, сможет ли он взять член в горло. И если да, то чем же занимается скромный художник в свободное от войны и творчества время. Может, подрабатывает на полставки в борделе?  
Инстинктивное желание податься навстречу ласкающим губам становилось всё сильнее. Адальберт сдерживался усилием воли. Совсем не хотелось показывать этому маньяку, что его увлёк процесс. А стояк... Со стояком он смирился. Покажите здорового мужчину моложе сорока, у которого не встанет в таких обстоятельствах.  
«Да легко! — радостно отозвался вредный внутренний голос. — Любой гетеросексуальный мужик здесь подойдёт!».  
Адальберт судорожно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Держаться больше не было сил...  
Вдруг, на самом интересном месте, минет прекратился так же неожиданно, как и начался. Меклингер выпрямился и встал на ноги, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. Он разглядывал результат своих стараний — внушительный стояк и до крайности изумлённую физиономию Адальберта — с выражением искреннего удовлетворения.  
— Вот так! — изрёк он и ланью скакнул к мольберту, на ходу выхватывая откуда-то карандаш.  
Челюсть Фаренхайта медленно поползла в бок.  
— Ты...  
— Я же сказал, что не сделаю ничего плохого! — отозвался Меклингер.  
Едва не подпрыгивая на пике творческого экстаза, он что-то шустро чёркал своим карандашом.  
— Ты извращенец! — выпалил Адальберт. — Маньяк долбаный! Блядь ван-флитская! Ебать тебя в рот Торсхаммером, Изерлон тебе в очко, пиздоблядская говнопроёбина!  
— Сказал же, не ругайся! — шикнул на него ничуть не обидевшийся Меклингер. — Это идёт какому-нибудь Биттенфельду, но не тебе.  
Фаренхайт, сбившись с дыхания после изречения последней тирады, глухо застонал. Он ничем не мог дотянуться до своего несчастного члена, чтобы наконец кончить и прекратить эти страдания.  
— Нет, ты не прав, — прохрипел он, тяжело дыша. — Я расскажу всем, что ты маньяк. Что ты опаиваешь людей снотворным, привозишь к себе, связываешь, возбуждаешь и... И рисуешь!  
— А ты что, думал, я тебя изнасилую? — искренне удивился Меклингер, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Я же сказал, я художник! Я тебя позировать пригласил...  
— Скотина... — простонал Адальберт. — А оливковое масло-то зачем?  
— Разводить краски, — пояснил художник. — Я хочу сделать ещё эскиз в цвете.  
В ту ночь Фаренхайт как никогда пожалел, что пропускал мимо ушей добрую треть высказываний Биттенфельда, и дал себе слово слушать его внимательнее. Ему мучительно не хватало словарного запаса, чтобы выразить всю гамму чувств, которые он испытывал.  
Однако охрип он всё-таки раньше.

Меклингер отложил кисть и удовлетворённо оглядел получившиеся наброски. Он сделал даже больше, чем собирался. Должно быть, благодаря необычайному воодушевлению, которое возбуждал в нём вид обнажённого тела, плавных линий, нежной светлой кожи...  
— Вот и всё, — с сожалением сказал он своему натурщику. — Как ни жаль расставаться с вами, но вы, наверное, уже устали. Позировать — это очень утомительно, я знаю.  
Фаренхайт что-то невнятно прохрипел в ответ.  
— И очень жаль, что вы довели себя до этого, — покачал головой Меклингер, наполняя шприц прозрачной жидкостью. — Мне нравится тембр вашего голоса. Вы никогда не пробовали петь?..  
— Пошёл ты, — прошипел пленник.  
— Одну минуту. Я только вколю вам немного успокоительного, чтобы вы не отреагировали на обретённую свободу слишком бурно. Я вас одену и отвезу домой. Вы уже могли убедиться, что я не собираюсь посягать на вашу честь.  
Судя по взгляду Адальберта, он и близко не был в этом уверен.  
— Куда вам будет удобнее? — поинтересовался Эрнст, демонстрируя шприц.  
Фаренхайт молчал.  
— Тогда, пожалуй, в бедро, — сказал сам себе Меклингер и наклонился, чтобы вонзить иглу в мышцу.  
Но перед этим, не удержавшись, ещё раз провёл пальцами по коже. И тут же отдёрнул руку — незачем лапать произведение искусства. Даже если оно живое и мечтает хорошенько тебя пнуть.  
Наверное, он оказался недостаточно аккуратен — Адальберт судорожно дёрнулся, когда игла проткнула кожу.  
— Ты вообще умеешь это делать? — пробормотал он.  
— Я художник, — с достоинством напомнил Эрнст. — Я знаю анатомию.  
— Угу, — ответствовал ему ехидный голос. — Знаешь. Как художник.

_Три дня спустя ___

— Жаль, очень жаль, что все так заняты, — вздохнул Меклингер. — Ничего, может быть, в другой раз...  
Он поймал гневный взгляд Фаренхайта. Но только взгляд и только его.  
Адмирал-художник вновь мечтательно улыбнулся, продолжая наигрывать мелодию, которую пальцы помнили лучше, чем разум. В том, что касалось его маленького приключения, Адальберт фон Фаренхайт был нем как Айзенах. Даже как два Айзенаха.


End file.
